


Ride Like a Reindeer

by Shockcakes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Especially when you're a four-foot-tall hammer-wielding yordle with more stacks than pancakes and an unfulfilled sex drive.Also, Warwick is there.
Relationships: Poppy (League of Legends)/Warwick (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Ride Like a Reindeer

The snow crunched softly underneath the snow fawn's feet.

Her tiny, pint-sized feet.

There were a number of terms that could apply to doe-furred yordle trudging through the snow-coated forest in the dead of night; easy prey, a lost cause, the circle of life perpetuating itself.

Virtually everything the last pack of wolves assumed before failing to recognize her bell-shaped hammer. 

It didn't feel rewarding for making their ears ring so badly but they should have known better.

Poppy dutifully marched through the forest outskirts, the orders of the honorable Poro King still fresh in her mind. Many of his furry little subjects told of a frightening beast lurking in the forest. Turning its natural beauty into a terror-filled nightmare. Their terrified faces were all the motivation Poppy needed to take up her trusty hammer.

Not many within the Winterlands had ventured as deep as she had. Predators hidden just out of sight, trees shed of their plentiful leaves played tricks with the shadows they cast, and the bitter cold was unwelcoming in every sense of the word. It made certain no poro would last long in its harsh conditions. 

Good thing _she_ was a harsh condition.

Poppy confidently marched on, her bolstering hammer locked firmly in her grasp and ready to introduce this "monster" to the business end of it. She was no wilderness expert but the giant tracks in the snow bore little resemblance to any animal she's encountered (and clobbered) thus far. She was getting close.

The environment did just as well at signaling her that she was on the right path. Whatever life that clung to the leafless trees had been snuffed out - or rather _clawed_ out. The standing oak trees of the forest had hides strong like steel with roots so deep into the soil that they may have been planted since before the kingdom was formed. They were now malformed and splintered like twigs. 

A chill ran down the fawn's spine; not for fear of her own well being but for the _kingdom_. "Yikes..."

Astute ears detected the snapping of wood. Poppy tensed, opting not to move. She scanned around the circle of dead trees until spotting an out of place shape, its shadow resembling nothing that could have been found naturally in the forest.

"Hey!"

The hunt was on.

The thing feverishly bolted away when Poppy gave chase, the ringing bell of her hammer giving a grave omen. 

"Stop running, you!" 

Poppy cursed her tiny little legs. A blind snowman could've told her that speed wasn't quite her strong suit. She was effectively pursuing the figure's shadow by now, following the sign of anything with pointed ears and what looked to be jagged icicles jutting out from its back. What _was_ this thing?

She followed it to a clearing of misshapen timber. Something told her it really didn't like trees.

"I know you're out there..." Poppy called out at thin air. "Come on out and I _might_ not deck your halls!"

The yordle fawn’s ear twitched, her combative senses alerting her of some danger skulking nearby. She held her hammer above her head as her eyes thoroughly scanned her surroundings.

There was a crunch of snow behind her. Poppy’s body acted on its own.

She felt a sharp swipe of wind narrowly graze her back as she lept out of harm’s way. There was no pain but a particular chill had continued pestering her spine, even as she faced her assailant.

Canine was her first thought. The fur, stark as winter, coating his body and his snarling muzzle had been dead giveaways. Her eye was drawn to the right arm, seemingly encased from shoulder to clawed fingertips in ice-like crystal. Unnaturally so. She’d seen many different inhabitants touched by the ice in abnormal ways – from cursed icicle rats to horrifying candy cane revenants – but this was her first encounter with a half-frozen werewolf.

The armor around his pants and unfrosted arm had vaguely resembled that of the ice cap tribes residing further north but Poppy couldn’t be sure. His eyes burned bright blue, seemingly confirming her suspicions of it being magical in nature. The jutting icicle glowing from his back added more to the case.

The thing towered over her already smaller than average form. Poppy never scared easily but that chill hadn’t once left her back upon laying eyes on him.

"Now before you 'deck my halls'," Poppy's eyes widened as she wasn't expecting him to talk. His voice was a gravelly baritone, as though he seldom spoke anything other than vicious growls. "Mind telling me why a red-nosed runt is in Warwick's territory?"

She scrunched her face from that 'red-nosed' comment. "Mind telling _me_ who gave 'Warwick' permission to call this his territory??"

"I should gnaw on you like a chew toy..." He maliciously bared his fangs; an unsightly combination of bone and ice.

Poppy gripped her hammer, ready to act at the very moment he decided to make good on that promise.

"...Then why don't you?"

He snarled almost dismissively. "Just get out of here. I don't have time for this."

To the average person, such a comment would've been a relief coming from the mouth a savage arctic predator in an area where he held every advantage.

Poppy was not an average person. Her teeth grit as she readied her bell hammer. He might as well have just spat in her face - on her title as one of the Poro King's court. The cold air plaguing her back persisted but she fought through it. She always fought through.

"Don't have time?! What? Am I not good enough prey for you?"

She swung. Winterland's fury crashed onto the snow with a powerful ring. Warwick hadn't been where the hammer landed but even he felt the shockwave.

The beast dropped to all fours, moving quickly as the yordle fawn barreled towards him.

"Too small?" Again, she swung. "Too weak?" Yet again.

Warwick was far more nimble than he seemed but then again, so was she.

"You think you own the forest?!"

Poppy brought her hammer overhead, hoping to bash the wolf's head into a paste, but momentum turned against the warrior wielding a weapon twice her size. Warwick took advantage of the overshot, seizing her leg and making her drop her hammer.

"Feisty little thing." He mocked.

Even as she dangled helpless from his grip, Poppy flailed her arms in hopes of knocking that smug grin off his face. "I'm not a _thing_. I'm Poppy from the Poro King's Court! I suggest you put. Me. Down."

Warwick chuckled as he held her by her pigtails, letting the little one glare and sneer at him all she wanted. "You really don't get the situation you're in, do you?" He raised her high above his head. Precisely what she didn't want at all for the moment. "I can swallow you whole if I wanted t-"

She watched him freeze (figuratively). Perhaps it was the close proximity to Warwick's maw but the coldness around her was replaced a peculiar warmth. Particularly her lower back.

Did something happen to her pants?

In the spur of the moment, her gaze momentarily aimed down. Just as she did, she heard him make a strangled sound before releasing his grasp on her pigtails. As Poppy fell to the snow, her first instinct was to scramble to her hammer. Warwick had turned his back to her, curiously enough.

Poppy took a few hesitant steps back. The wolf wasn't chasing her. He hardly paid her any mind. Almost as if something else was brought to his attention. Seeing that she might not have gotten a better opportunity than now, the snow fawn curiously peeked at what was giving her all those chills.

Then promptly blushed redder than her nose.

"...Oh."

She was more ashamed at the fact that she didn't notice the enlarged hole torn into her pants than she was by the fact that her cream furred curves were revealed for anyone to see; the white patch of fur that wrapped decoratively around her butt. Heart-shaped even.

Poppy was never fond of the attention her rear attracted. Duchess Soraka had informed her that males often gravitated to...uniquely endowed women but that never made it feel less humiliating. Just her luck that the tear had encompassed most if not all of her backside.

And these were her favorite pants, too.

Her embarrassment was made only worse when it dawned on her that she was the last to find out.

So why was _he_ the one shying away?

"Oh... _Oh_. I think I get it now."

Warwick grumbled, refusing to face her. A hand clutched a pile of snow beside him only to crush it seemingly out of frustration. A different kind. 

"You're not actually attacking anyone are you?"

He grumbled louder.

"You're actually just-"

" _Don't_."

Poppy momentarily forgot her partial nudity as a teasing smile crept along her face. She snuck up to the sulking monster, quickly getting an eyeful of her suspicions confirmed.

"-Horny."

"Get lost, already! This...doesn't concern you." His tail glided over his shame but the damage had already been witnessed.

"That _other_ guy doesn't seem to think so."

Poppy wondered what kind of stars were aligning such that she was actually pitying him - against her better judgment most likely. She had been where he was before, leading to sleepless nights where she greatly reconsidered her "duty first" mentality. Shared horniness considered, she realized there may be a compromise to be found.

"Warwick," she began, his attention hardly focused on her. "I clearly can't let you run around taking your frustrations out on the forest."

The werewolf scoffed. "Yeah? What do you plan on doing about it, fawn?"

"How about this; if I help you deal with your-" Warwick eyed her angrily before the next word left her mouth, "- _condition_ , will you stop duking it out with the poor trees?"

The arctic beast said nothing for a few moments. He afforded her a small glance, her cheeks flushing shade of red similar to her nose. 

"...Fine. Just don't blame me if I break you in two." 

Poppy giggled as she strolled in front of him. "You won't." 

Warwick cautiously eyed the small thing's hammer, jovially held behind her back. "And you need _that_ too?"

"Don't worry your fuzzy little head." She placed the weapon down headfirst behind her. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Her cheeks grew redder as she approached him. A hand reached out to his tail. He complied in sliding it out of the way.

A shudder quickly ran through Poppy's entire body as she laid eyes on it. The heated quivering of her lower lips signaled whose turn it was to show arousal.

She couldn't help herself. Poppy only had stories to go by in regards to the _deed._ However, in those stories, she found herself craving size above all else. Perhaps she was guilty of owning a small few "toys" that shouldn't be on Santa's gift list but who could blame a lonely girl.

Either way, she was getting the gift she always wanted.

"You're...big." She marveled as she let him loose from the prison of his pants.

"And you're small."

She giggled girlishly, more so than she had ever done. Shedding her gloves and not bothering to fight inquistiveness, Poppy poked his length. He was painfully hard and somehow just as warm despite the cool night air. There was a musky scent, strong yet strangely intoxicating. 

Warwick silently watched her feed her curiosity.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" He observed rather than asked.

Poppy shot him a mildly annoyed look. "Have _you_?"

Warwick bit his tongue.

"Thought so." She remarked as she went back to exploring, leaving him with not much else to do but watch.

Even with both her hands, Poppy couldn't wrap her fingers entirely around him. She didn't know why that was so hot.

Warwick noticed that budding hunger on her face. "You're planning something. What is it?"

"It's...something." They shared a look, Warwick looking little more than paranoid at letting her roam freely around him. "Just let me try something, alright?"

Try she did. Soon after the werewolf begrudgingly nodded in approval, he soon felt tingling wetness surrounding his tip. He shuddered from the warm sensation of Poppy's tongue, the alien feeling soothing to him. 

"You whined!"

For a fraction of a nanosecond, Warwick's snow-white face flashed red. "I did not!"

Poppy looked up at him teasingly. "Guess I'm doing a good job then!"

Her levity didn't last long before he rectified the mood shift.

A forceful hand brought her back to the head of his cock, pushing him past her lips. Poppy gave a low strangled sound as her small mouth briefly took on more than it could handle in one sitting.

Her muffled yelps did nothing but reverb off his engorged member.

"What was that?" He imitated the tone similar to the one she had moments prior. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of you choking!"

His hand guided her head despite whatever resistance she gave. After a minute of obscene noises echoing through the forest, Poppy had stopped resisting altogether, her jaw going slack while the brute had his way with her mouth.

He wasn't so cruel as to let her suffocate. His arm eventually released her from his member as the fawn desperately gasped for air. Warwick winced as the mix of drool and precum stained her cheeks.

"Uh, sor-"

"Do that again."

"...Wha-"

She coughed up whatever bit of saliva had been caught within her throat, a dazed smile gracing her lips. " _Do. That. Again_."

The wide grin on her face left very little doubt to be had.

Warwick complied, soon having the warmth of the yordle’s mouth back at his cock. His hand kept her head bobbing up and down in rhythmic repetition. Poppy was far more compliant, not having been caught by surprise like earlier.

Warwick was assertive – rough even – but not thankfully not too forceful. 

She sucked on however much of him she could take but despite her willingness, she still had limits. Warwick surprisingly had picked up on this as well.

“Enough.” He said, yanking her away. Upon her mouth no longer servicing him, Poppy stared at him in dissatisfaction. “Turn around.”

“When did you get so bossy?”

“Just _do_ it.”

She pursed her lips, following his order.

Poppy could feel his eyes scanning her along with his low noises of admiration. She found herself remembering that he was a werewolf first and foremost. It only made sense that he’d be attracted to…moons.

More seconds of scrutiny passed. Just enough for Poppy to remember that she was functionally presenting herself to him.

“Lean forward a bit.”

“…Am I giving you a show now?”

“Would you rather I go back to tearing down the forest?”

“Uuugh.”

Anchoring herself with the handle of her hammer in the snow, Poppy leaned forward albeit uncaring for his tone.

A voice in the back of her mind shamed her for deriving even the least bit of pleasure from such an embarrassing pose. Against her approval, juices of arousal leaked from Poppy’s exposed lips. Her legs involuntarily fidgeted, her body soon beginning to crave attention for its budding heat.

“You _whined_ …”

Poppy’s entire body flinched. Her ears pointed up and her face fumed with red. She turned back to see Warwick’s grinning mug in all of its condescendence.

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do.”

“Look, just get on with i-IIIIEEE!”

She was suddenly no longer on the ground. Warwick was holding her up now, his strong hands lifting by her underarms. Cupping her petite breasts even. He was mindful of his mutated arm as claws such as his could have rent her delicate form so easily. It was less cold than she initially surmised, hard and crystalline but somehow not resulting in freezer burn from the slightest touch.

“You’re heavier than you look.” He remarked. There was a surprising level of bulk to be found in the tiny creature. Underneath her jolly layers of winter clothes was a set of toned muscles that graced her legs and hips, now freely able to be admired with her ruined pants.

“Ok, how much longer are you going to keep insulting me?”

"It's not _my_ fault I like my meals to have some meat on their bones."

Poppy couldn't place why but the image Duchess Soraka grinning smugly suddenly plagued her mind.

"Just...do what you need to do already!" She fussed, doubly irritated by the werewolf's wry mug.

"Oh, I _will_."

Warwick caught her off guard as he moved her just a bit higher. Before Poppy could pester him on whatever he was planning, she felt smooth wetness nipping at her backside.

It began with her puckered hole, winking and shuddering from the unforeseen wet muscle prodding it. Poppy grit her teeth while her entire body tensed. She knew she seldom serviced herself _there_ , making his sudden focus on her ass feel all the more alien.

A moan forced its way from her mouth just as Warwick's tongue continued between the crevice of her cheeks. Poppy's eyes rolled once her partner began to lick from her pussy all the way to her quivering tail. Their burning haze ran unabated even with the chilly winter air. Despite how _heavenly_ his tongue felt, it did little to quell the heat between her legs, already breaching the point of insatiableness. She neededrelease and she needed it _now_.

"Stop - _hnngh!_ \- teasing...already!"

Just when Poppy thought he couldn't torture her any worse, Warwick stopped altogether. 

"Now who's being bossy?"

His grip on her was unexpectedly matched with a clutch of her own. As if the universe saw fit to remind both parties that the diminutive yordle was still the Keeper of the Hammer. She turned herself in his hands, bearing down on him a glare that burned even the ice along his body.

"So help me, if I'm not sitting on a cock in the next _five seconds_ , I will flatten you into an icecube tray with my bare hands."

Warwick's ears dropped. At that moment, he looked as though he'd just encountered an even deadlier predator. Perhaps he wasn't giving yordles the credit they deserved. 

He quickly realized she wasn't going to stop scowling at him until he followed her instruction. With his natural instincts warning him of inciting more of her wrath, Warwick lowered the irate Poppy to where she most desired.

Poppy couldn’t take her eyes off of it. Burning desire left aches within her core with each passing second, leading up to the slow prodding of her pussy. Her folds were slick, his cock drooling globs of precum. Given the impatience that had beset the two of them, subtlety and tension were thrown carelessly to the wind just before he aligned herself with her awaiting entrance.

In one fluid motion, he breached her. There was nothing but shameful squeals as she was filled, his strong _hard_ length marking her from the inside. Warwick held her not unlike one would a toy, watching as the shudders raced from her back to her tail.

The spent minutes appreciating the thrilling rush of insertion before she turned her head back, offering little more than a begging glance. For once, Warwick didn’t bother to challenge it with a sardonic remark. His hands latched to her legs, splaying them and lifting upward as he began to move.

Poppy's mouth hung on a single note. From only the first insertion, her walls were already clenching him, putting up even more of a fight as he needed to pull out. With a guttural sound, Warwick thrust back in, earning a quivering mewl from her.

Poppy barely understood how her insides were able to part for him despite being the smaller of the two of them. She didn't care.

"H - _haaah -_ harder...!" She managed to say in-between. Her hands grasped at whatever they could, settling on the fur of the werewolf's chest. Nothing but forceful grunts reached her ears as Warwick rocked her whole body up and down. Of the plethora of new sensations hitting her at once, all she could make sense of was the intense pounding between her legs. Even while suspended in midair, the yordle fawn found a way to push herself from her own grip, impaling herself further on his length. Their sex fell into such hypnotic rhythm that Poppy swore her body went numb.

Poppy acknowledged Warwick's increasing pace. Release was the only thing in sight. His only focus. He steadily became rougher and rougher the more they fucked. Hands forsook her chest only to hoist her up by her pigtails. Fingers went to groping and squeezing the supple flesh of her ass, not bothering to hide his clear attraction to it. His thumb fiddled with her tail. Instinct chastised her for not bludgeoning him for that. She knew she's done far worse for less, but everything about it felt so inexplicably _good_. 

Her ears perked from a familiar sound. There was no mistaking it this time. 

"You...whined! Again!"

She earned a much harder tug of her hair, cooing loudly once his cock had been jammed just a bit harder than normal. It didn't bother her as much as he thought it did.

"Quiet..." Warwick growled, slowing losing himself to his animalistic urges. He was noticeably less concerned with her needling.

Poppy was amazed at how much she'd been currently devolved. In Winterland, she was a venerated member of a royal coven, gleefully spreading good tidings alongside her fellow court. Now she was the spitting image of a common deer, sating her lust with what could've been considered her natural predator.

She really shouldn't have been so turned on by that.

In a similar fashion, her own body began conveying clear signs her orgasm was approaching. Her moans pitched in tempo and her dangling legs rubbed against one another. Nails dug into his chest. A foggy haze clouded her mind, allowing her to do little besides purr and beg for him. Beg for him not to stop nor for the reverie to end.

Though as with all good things, it needed to. 

Poppy's voice, weakened from each cry, moan, and scream, rattled out one more sound before reaching her climax.

Poppy's dangling legs felt like jelly but Warwick continued to pound his neediness away, howling through each second. His knees buckled, bringing both of them down onto the snow. 

Poppy hoped she wasn't about to make herself bleed with how hard she bit down her lip. Their half-naked bodies continued to slap against one another. Even while buried under him, the yordle fawn dizzily watched as Warwick hurried himself along. 

His ragged pumping screamed of desperation. There was no more tugging of her hair nor groping of her rear. Warwick kept her tiny body wrapped under him, locking her in his arms. Poppy clasped her legs together, her exhausted pussy clamped on his dick once more just as he bore himself as deep as he possibly could.

It hit harder than a sleigh.

Orgasm number two had miraculously decided to stumble through just as he finished. Poppy welcomed his eruption, enjoying every searing white glob that stained her walls. The jets felt seemingly endless, already starting to spill from her.

Ironically, in the arms of a half-frozen werewolf was the warmest place to be. Her back against his chest, Poppy sensed the rise and fall of his breathing reverting back to calmness. 

He turned them both over, letting his back be the first to fall to the snow with her sprawled on top of him.

She huffed, satisfied by the warmth radiating in the deepest parts of her belly. She was comfortable. More than she could admit, even with the mild coldness nipping at her still exposed backside.

“That was…I dunno what that was.” 

\--

Poppy expected some side glances.

It made for a memorable scene, the right hand of the Poro King, strolling casually into his throne room with the growling visage of a savage beast following alongside her.

The guards didn't know what to do, having little options beyond taking Poppy's word. The snowman sword master Yi only offered a threatening side glance.

Warwick wasn't amused by the razor-sharp carrot sword being jabbed in his face.

The sorceresses Karma and Lulu watched him, clearly unnerved by the odd ice structures that mutated into his physiology. Duchess Soraka looked far less surprised that their very own Poppy had tamed him.

Young Annie eyed him like a lost puppy.

The King curiously eyed the newest subject the yordle fawn brought to him.

"So about the 'monster' in the woods..."


End file.
